A Moment to Remember
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: This is an anniversary fic for Wafflegirl! Lloyd has decided to join the Ninja, Sensei, and the others at Cafe Light to get something to eat! But when one of Lloyd's old enemies return things start going haywire. But during this hullabaloo it ends up being a moment to remember. HAPPY ANNIVERSARY WAFFLEGIRL0304!


**I just care about you guys some much that I'm typing OVER 6,000 WORDS TODAY! SO BE IN THE MOOD!**

**WAFFLEGIRL I know you're like 'Epic, the flab my anniversary was a month and some change ago why are you typing this now'.**

**Well TOO BAD! Like everyone else knew you've been here for a year right?**

**...But I don't see any annifics...**

**WELL I CARE! SO ENJOY! If you don't then I think I spent an hour and 30 minutes of my life doing nothing... Remember to unleash YOUR imagination!**

**BTW Some of this stuff is from Ninjago Bloopers because that's the story that made EVERYONE die...of LAUGHTER. So enjoy! This AMAZING CAFE LIGHT I JUST CAME UP WITH! The most messed up stuff can come up in my mind around 60 seconds...5**

* * *

**Let's begin with a nice cup of tea from Cafe Light.**

Lloyd: ALRIGHT OVERLORD! YOU POSSESSED MY DADDY! NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!

Overlord: BRING IT ON NINJA!

Lloyd: Let's do this...right after I eat something, see ya.

Overlord: WAIT!

Lloyd: What?

Overlord: Where are you going?

Lloyd: *Claps 3 times* To Cafe Light Dora.

Overlord: Oh.

Lloyd: What is there something you want...

Overlord: Well...yeah.

Lloyd: What?

Overlord: Can you get me a creampuff?

Lloyd: Do you have money?

Overlord: DUH!

Lloyd: STOP BEING A BUM AND GET YOUR OWN FOOD!

Overlord: But aren't you going to wait for the Final Battle to be over?

Lloyd: Sorry. I'm not gay.

Overlord: WHAT?!

Lloyd: Yeah. DEAL WITH IT!

* * *

Ashley: Ok people. We have gone 2 WEEKS without making fun of Justin Bieber. I don't know how everyone's still living.

Lloyd: HI FOOLS!

Sensei: *Smashes glass on Lloyd's head* ONLY I CALL YOU FOOLS! FOOL!

Wafflegirl: You are such a GREAT UNCLE.

Sensei: *Smiles* I KNOW!

Wafflegirl: *Whispers to Ashley* Does he know I'm being sarcastic?

Ashley: *Whispers back* Maybe.

Zane: Aren't you supposed to be fighting in the Final Battle?

Lloyd: Aren't you supposed to be a Directioner?

Wafflegirl: Lloyd, you earned a high-five. *High-fives Lloyd*

Sensei: I GOT ONE! I GOT ONE!

Ashley: Go ahead Sensei!

Sensei: WHERE DO 5 GAY GUYS GO?!

Ninja: IN ONE DIRECTION!

Sensei: *Slaps each one of them* NO YOU FOOLS! Waffle and Ashley! YOUR TURN TO GUESS!

Wafflegirl and Ashley: Ninjago?

Sensei: *Cries* You guys make me so proud.

Ninja: OFFENSIVE!

Kai: I feel like crying!

Sensei:...What are you gay? You're just like Jay!

Jay: I'M NOT GAY!...But the voices inside my head seem to disagree.

Cole: Justin Bieber...*Makes a rainbow*...reborn.

Jay: SHUT UP!

Zane: I'm going to the bar to get a Shirley Temple.

Bartender: What would you like sir?

Zane: I would like a Shirley Temple...

Some lady: OH NO HELP ME SOMEBODY! THESE SERPENTINE GOT ME!

Zane: I'm no Mario brother but I am a ninja! I'MA COMING!

Skales: Sorry Timpani, you're Blumiere is in another castle! *Gets punched by Zane*

Zane: HAHA!

Skales: YOU SUCK! *Takes his Shirley Temple and runs*

Zane: DARN IT! CURSE YOU PAPER MARIO LOGIC!

Some lady: Are you dating someone?

Zane: LADY DOES IT LOOK LIKE I HAVE INTEREST IN A PRINCESS PEACH LIKE YOU?!

Some lady: HOW RUDE!

Zane: LOOK STEPHANIE TANNER YOU'RE OUT DATED AND CRUSTY!

Stephanie: NO I AM NOT! TURN ON NICK AT NITE! FOOL! *Hits Zane and runs away*

Zane: My manly hood...RUINED!

Wafflegirl: Hey guys why is Zane crying on the floor.

Jay: Maybe he was made to be a Directioner!

Wafflegirl: OH JAY! Son of a pervert! You're too funny.

Sensei: Oh HECK NO! This dude for once is telling the truth! CUE THE FLASHBACK!

* * *

_Dr. J: HEY THERE ZANE! YOU'RE GOING TO BE A DIRECTIONER!_

_Zane: NO! NO JUST NO WAY!_

_Dr.J: Now put their CDs in CAREFULLY._

_Zane: But they SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKA!_

_Dr. J: Zane. I love you._

_Zane: Yeah and I love personal space._

_Dr. J: Zane you were made to protect the WORLD!_

_Zane: AND COOK DERP!_

_Dr. J: Zane I'm dying now and all I need to say is I love you._

_Zane: I love you to but those CDs GOTTA GO!_

_Dr. J: I'm doing this for you. *Flicks Memory Switch and dies*_

_Zane: DAFLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAB?!_

* * *

Zane: Alright. Which one of you guys are making funny of me?

Cole: About what?

Zane: Being one of the creatures!

Lloyd: Being a Directioner? Yeah. ME AND JAY!

Sensei: Alright guys! Our waiter is coming with our food!

Lloyd: WHEN DID YOU GUYS ORDER FOOD?!

Wafflegirl: Before you got here!

Ashley: Lloyd. You better scram. You wouldn't like our waiter.

Lloyd: Why shouldn't I? They're probably sweet, cool, and FRRRRANK?!

Frank: LLOYD?!

Wafflegirl: What the Flab is going on?!

Frank: HE MADE A CANON COME FROM THE CEILING AND SHOT ME TO THE UNDERWORLD! TWICE!

Lloyd: I had my reasons! 1. You brought our food too late! 2. We would have to pay you tip!

Wafflegirl: Lloyd. Those are the WORST REASONS EVER!

Frank: I AGREE WITH HER!

Lloyd: GASP! DON'T FALL FOR THE ENEMY!

Kai: STOP ARGUING!

Sensei: STOP BEING FAT!

Kai: NEVER MIND KEEP ON GOING!

Wafflegirl: HEY THE NEWS IS ON!

Sensei: OH MY GOSH WHY AM I SO INTERESTED FOR SOME REASON?!

News Reporter: Recently on the new hit comedy series, _A Judge's Worst Nightmare_, Ninjago's Court Judge, Mr. Felix Parker talked about his case with Kai the Ninja of Fire who was supposedly drunk when he was robbing a bank saying that he had OVAR 9,000 cups of water!

Sensei: *Eyes Cole and Kai* This is what happens when we're on vacation? And we leave you TWO FOOLS BEHIND?!

Cole: Well...Sensei we have a LONG story to tell you and it's NOT going to end pleasantly...

Kai: By 'we' he means him because I don't remember most of it.

* * *

Kai: AH! WHAT A WONDERFUL DAY ON THE BOUNTY! Now time to go to the store!

Cole: Kai where are you going?

Kai: To the store. Don't worry.

Cole: I'm not worried but when YOU go somewhere something BAD happens!

Kai: OH YEAH LIKE WHAT?!

Cole: When you went to NYC with a boner = Someone harassing someone else in Times Square...

Kai: FINE! I'll be careful!

**With Kai**

Kai: What's with Cole thinking something bad's gonna happen when I go some where. *Sees sign about a rave (= party)* PARTY! HECK YEAH!

Security guard: Why are you here?

Kai: For the party!

Security guard: Oh. Are you over 21?

Kai: *Throws rock at guard to make him unconscious* Ha. SUCKER! HEY GUYS KAI THE FIRE NINJA'S HERE!

Everyone at party:*Cheering* YEAH!

Kai: This is going to be good!

**1 Day Later**

Cole: KAI WHERE IN THE FLABS DID YOU GO!

Kai: To a rave...You Should TRY it sum time! *A knock comes from bounty's door*

Cole: You go get it.

Kai: FiNe! *Opens door* HEllO!

Police Officer: I'm looking for Kai Flamely.

Kai: *Wearing a fake mustache* NUR! THISHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ISHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SENSEI WUSH!

Police Officer: IS KAI FLAMELY HERE?!

Kai: *Still with mustache* Uhhh...*Wind blows mustache off*

Police Officer: AH HA!

Kai: HELP RAPIST! *Runs inside and locks door*

Cole: Who was that?!

Kai: The police.

Cole: Why?

Kai: NO REASON WHAT SO EVER!

Police Officer: *Uses ram to come inside* Kai Flamely is under arrest for harassing the elderly!

Cole: Ok. WAIT. WHAT?!

Kai: OH YEAH! It's all coming back to me!

_**Flashback**_

Kai: YO DUDE AT THE BAR!

Dude at the bar: Yeah.

Kai: Give me your best water!

Dude at the bar: Why?

Kai: BECAUSE WHAT GETS ME HIGH!

Dude at the bar:...Ok. *Gives Kai water*

Kai: *Drinks water* MEAH FREEAH BREATH BLAHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dude at the bar: WHAT?!

Kai: TIME TO PARTEAH! *Starts spazzing out on the dance floor*

**6 More Hours of water later**

Kai: COME ON FRANK GIVE MEAH MORE WATER!

Frank: Dude when are you going to PAY for the 1,234,567,890 cups of water you had?!

Kai: I'llZ goes 2 THUR BANK! *Runs out of the party drunk*

**At Bank**

Banker: Here's you change from you bill and...

Robber: *Comes out of no where* HANDS DOWN AND WALLETS UP!

Kai: *Comes in* OMIFLAB! *Looks at Robber* Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuu ARE THE BEST LOOKING GIRL I'VE SEEN!

Robber: WHAT?! *Kai comes closer*

Kai: You're so...*Throws up water unto the robber*

Robber: MOMMY! HELP! *Runs out of bank crying*

_**Flashback Done**_

Kai: Good times.

Police Officer: If you had a good time doing that then have a good time at...

**In Courtroom**

Judge: JAIL!

Kai: I like your wig Miss.

Judge: I'M A BOY!

Kai: SHOOT! What am I going to do with all of these flowers?!

Cole: I STILL don't know why I'm defending you.

Kai: I gave you cake. Judge. I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I WAS HIGH ON WATER!

Everyone in room: WATER?!

Kai: What?!

Cole: Was it NATURAL WATER?!

Kai: YEP! POLAND SPRING, ARCTIC WATER, CRYSTAL WATERS, YOU NAME IT!

Jugde: Fine you'll be...

Kai: I OBJECT YOU FLABBING IDIOT I'M NOT GOING TO JAIL!

Judge: I WASN'T GOING TO SEND YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!

Kai: Oh. Oops!

**In Jail Cell**

Kai: AW COME ON!

Cellmate: Be careful not to drop the soap.

Kai: SOMEONE SAVE ME! ORANGE ISN'T MY COLOR AT ALL!

Guard: SHUT UP!

Kai: Damn it. It's late at night and I'm stuck here...*Cole comes in power drill and flattens all the guards* COLE!

Cole: Kai! I'm here to free you.

Kai: YEAS!

Cole: Hey.

Kai: Yes.

Cole: Shut up!

Kai: Ok.

Cole: *Bends bars* Now let's get out of here!

Kai: RIGHT! *Both of them run to power drill and escape*

**Next day**

Cole: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW W FLAB!

Kai: What's wrong? You finally realized that you have a heart?

Cole: NO! We're wanted!

Kai: I understand why YOU'RE wanted but ME! SEEMS LEGIT!

Cole: YOU GOT HIGH FROM WATER, HARASSED SOMEONE, AND BROKE OUT!

Kai: With YOUR help!

Cole: We gotta run.

Kai: Where?!

Cole: Dark Island, Underworld, Serpentine Tombs, The Caves of Despair,...

Kai: I bet all my money that you were born in The Caves of Despair,

Cole: SHUT UP!

Kai: Fine let's run into Ninjago City! *Both of them leave the bounty.

Police Officers: Hey they're heading into the city GET THM!

Kai: The police are on our tails!

Cole: Wait.

Kai: ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'RE GONNA GET FLATTEN!

Cole: *Kicks the police car and throws the unconscious policemen out* What are you waiting for? LET'S GO!

Kai: OK! *Gets into car with Cole*

Cole: This may be dangerous but just in case...I'M DRIVING!

Kai: WHA-WHAT?! SEEMS LEGIT! No. THAT **IS** LEGIT!

Cole: STUP UP!

Kai:*Grabs onto steering wheel* I'M DRIVING!

Cole: NO I'M IN THE DRIVER'S SEAT! Plus you're making the spin out of control!

**In The City**

Another Police Officer: So I told my wife in a weepy voice 'GET BACK IN THE KITCHEN' and she said...*Sees speeding out of control police car*

The police officer that's with the other one: Out of control police car?! TIME FOR ACTION!

Both of them: CHASE SCENE! *Puts sirens on*

Kai: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SNAP FLAB JUST GOT REAL! THEY'RE AFTER US!

Cole: YOU DON'T SAY!

Kai: Where are we going?!

Cole: I DON'T KNOW!

Police Officers in other car: STOP! We have an army of police after you so give up!

Kai: GO ONTO THAT HIGHWAY!

Cole: DO I HAVE A CHOICE?!

Kai: NO! *Go onto highway*

Cole: THIS HIGHWAY LEADS TO THE TOP OF A BUILDING?!

Kai: NO NO NO NO!

Police officers: WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!

Kai: We're DEAD!

Cole: No we aren't.

Kai: WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!

Cole: They won't get us if we drive off this building.

Kai: YOU ARE CRAZY. SICK. CRAZY!

Cole: We might get executed.

Kai: Alright drive off.

Cole: *Hits the pedal and they drive off* OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAY FLAB!

Kai: TURBULENCE TURBULENCE! *In high pitched girl voice* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!

Cole: The car's SPINNING!

Kai: TO OUR DOOM!

Cole: There's gotta be another way!

Kai: YOU'RE THE NINJA OF EARTH! YOU CAN SAVE US!

Cole: HOW?

Kai: YOU'RE ROCK SOLID!

Cole: THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T GET HURT!

Kai: YOU BARELY GET HURT!

Cole: NYANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN...

Kai: MOM IF I JOIN YOU WHEREVER YOU ARE...YOU BETTER NOT NAG ME TO THE AFTER-AFTER LIFE!

Cole: WAIT THE JUDGE IS ON TOP OF THAT BUILDING!

Kai: WE'RE STILL FALLING YOU TWIT!

Cole: THE BUILDING HAS OVER 100 FLOORS! I'LL PRY OFF THE TOP OF THE CAR AND THEN WE'LL JUMP!

Kai: DEAL!

Cole: JUMP NOW!

Kai: WAIT WHAT *Jumps out of car* NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA!

Judge: WHAT THE FLAB?!

Kai: Look I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING CAN YOU PLEASE STOP THE POLICE FROM CHASING AFTER US!

Judge: I'm glad you learned your lesson! You are UNWANTED!

Cole and Kai: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cole: WAIT. That makes us sound 'Forever Alone'.

Kai: So true. Wanna go back home and do guy stuff.

Cole: Yeah.

* * *

Sensei: I though only Jay was gay. Maybe that's why most fanfics are lavashipping.

Cole and Kai: WHAT?!

Wafflegirl: Sensei's just joking! WHY WOULD FANS OF YOU GUYS DO THAT?!

Frank: Do you want anything...LLOYD?

Lloyd: I WANT AN APPLE PIE FULL OF APPLES!

Wafflegirl: Well, DUH! THE DUDE'S NOT AN IDIOT LLOYD!

Frank: WITH WHIPPED CREAM OR A CHERRY?!

Lloyd:...Both.

Everyone: GASP!

Wafflegirl: Why is everyone gasping?!

Ashley: Maybe because they're just adapting to this kind of logic while we're the two NORMAL PEOPLE!

Wafflegirl: Talking AND eating with LEGOs?

Ashley:...I have no comment for that.

LLOYD: OH MY FLAB FRANK IS TAKING FOREVER!

Wafflegirl: LLOYD SHUT UP YOU'RE STARTING TO SOUND LIKE A FAT DOLPHIN!

Sensei: YEAH! You sound like Kai when he works out!

Ashley: KAI WORKS OUT?! SINCE WHEN WAS THAT **LEGAL**?!

Frank: HERE'S YOUR PIE! *Places it on the table*

Lloyd: FINALLY!

Wafflegirl: WHEN THE HECK DID YOU GET ON THE CEILING LLOYD?!

Lloyd: When I was waiting for Frank.

Ashley: Translation = 5 minutes.

Lloyd *Drops down and eyes the pie* Hmmmm...

Wafflegirl: What's with the dramatic music?

Ashley: Why is everyone staring at the pie?

Sensei: *Cries* It's NOT...PLASTIC!

Wafflegirl: Is that Mr. L at that table?

Ashley: Oh yeah it is!

Wafflegirl: DREAMS WIILY DO COME TRUE.

Ashley: Ah puns. Some of them are just so bad that Kai would actually LOOSE weight.

Sensei: THIS PIE LOOKS SO REAL!

Lloyd: *Eats it LIKE A MAN* This taste...(Hallelujah plays in the background) ...AMAZING!

Frank: OF COURSE! This IS Cafe Light!

Lloyd: Frank, I'm sorry for being a jerk. Let's announce friendship with a handshake!

Frank: I agree. *Shakes hands with Lloyd*

Lloyd: SIKE! *Makes canon come from the ceiling* YOU MADE ME EAT SOMETHING THAT WAS TOO DELICIOUS! *Shotts Frank*

Wafflegirl: LLOYD YOU SUCK!

Mr.L: Why were you staring at me?

Lloyd: OH YOUNG LOVE!

Wafflegirl: LLOYD SCRAM!

Lloyd: OK! *Walks away*

Wafflegirl: Y'know Mr. L I know that you think I'm a creep but I'm a huge fan and...

Lloyd: CANON SWITCH!

Wafflegirl: LLOYD WHAT THE FLAB IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Lloyd: HE WAS FLIRTING WITH YOU!

Ashley: Lloyd you're an idiot! YOU NEED TO GET MARRIED!

Zane: That reminds me of that dream I had with the Green Ninja in it! CUE FLASH-

Cole: ZANE NO ONE ONCE TO GO ON YOUR ACID TRIPS!

Lloyd: You know what. Wafflegirl is giving me the glare...I'LL GO FIGHT THE OVERLORD BYE!

Ashley: You better run after him!

Wafflegirl: OH I WILL!

Sensei: WAFFLEGIRL WAIT FOR ME I LIKE BEATING UP FOOLS!

Ashley: At least things are starting to end up normal.

Dimentio: Hey is anyone sitting here.

Cole: LLOYD WHERE'S THAT SWITCH!

Ashley: No one's sitting there! Now THIs is a happy ending. See ya later!

* * *

**HEY GUYS SCHOOL'S COMING UP SO LET'S TAKE QUIZZES!**

**Example: Are you crazy?**

**A. DERP.**

**B. Well...yeah.**

**C. DUH!**

**D. NO. But the voices inside my head seem to disagree...**

* * *

**Alright this is REALLY IMPORTANT. Ashley has been getting reviews of people laughing and dying like Hyenas!**

**1. What would you do if someone yelled at you?**

**A. Cry (2 points)**

**B. Burn their house (10 points)**

**C. Plot their deaths (25 points)**

**D. Shake it off (1 point)**

* * *

**2. Who is your favorite Ninjago Bloopers character? Why?**

**A. Kai; because he's fat! (4 points)**

**B. Zane; because he's a Know-it-All (10 points)**

**C. Cole; because he's MY LITTLE EMO! (20 points)**

**D. Jay; BECAUSE HE'S A FLABBING PERVERT! (50 points)**

**3. If you were Sensei what would you do?**

**A. Treat the Ninja with respect. (1 point)**

**B. Beat them up (10 points)**

**C. Act kind (1 point)**

**D. DESTROY THEM AS IF THEY WERE MY MORTAL ENEMY. (25 points)**

* * *

**4. If I was Jay I would...**

**A. GET NYA PREGNANT! (10 points)**

**B. Become the Ulimate Perv (75 points)**

**C. Stop the perverted lifestyle...(-7 points)**

**D. GET NAKED! (75 points)**

* * *

**5. Lloyd is the...**

**A. Creature under my bed (10 points)**

**B. good-looking (2 points)**

**C. A weirdo (5 points)**

**D. My long-lost brother (10 points)**

* * *

**6. Ashley is...**

**A. MEAN! (1 point)**

**B. Funny (1 point)**

**C A Nerd (10 points)**

**D. MY MORTAL ENEMY! (50 points)**

* * *

**7. Wafflegirl is...**

**A. Killing Lloyd at the moment (25 points)**

**B. A future Mario villian (20 points)**

**C. A Great FanFic author (50 points)**

**D On my death list (50 points)**

* * *

**Your choices are scaring me I'll tell you the one's NOT to pick! :O WHY YOU GUYS SO MEAN?!**

**8. The Overlord is...**

**A. Evil (1 point)**

**B. Garmadon (1 point)**

**C Hungry (1 point)**

**D. A gay evil ruler with bunnies as his sidekicks (30 points) *NOT THIS ONE! NO!***

* * *

**9. Zane is the perfect...**

**A. Ninja (1 point)**

**B. Nindriod (1 point)**

**C. Robot (1 point)**

**D. Husband for Jay (50 points) *NO! WE DON'T SUPPORT TECHNOSHIPPING HERE!***

* * *

**10. Kai is very...**

**A. Hot (-1 point) (Puns FTW!)**

**B. Creepy (1 point)**

**C. Wait. You mean the unidentified Creature? (75 points) *KAI WILL GET PISSED***

**D. EPIC! (1 point)**

* * *

**11. Cole's attitude is so...**

**A. RUDE (3 points)**

**B. Cool (2 points)**

**C. EPIC (20 points)**

**D. Emo (60) *NO! COLE MAY KILL YOU OR HIMSELF!***

* * *

**12. Happy_ Wafflegirl!**

**A. Anniversary (20 points)**

**B. Birthday (5 points)**

**C. Wedding (1 point)**

**D. Funeral (50 points) *HEY HEY HEY! NO CHOOSIE!***

* * *

**AD EVERYTHING UP!**

**If you got a...**

**100 or lower- Well you, sir, are normal. CONGRATS! No one has to worry about you!**

**100-150- Well, you are weird but on a good level. People can stay around you and YOU'LL ACTUALLY HAVE FRIENDS! But if hit 130 there's a GOOD chance people would run away from you.**

**150-200 You ARE crazy. No doubt. Be careful when it comes to leashing how you feel or else you'll be the next Taylor Swift~**

**200-250 What are you on drugs? You're so hyped and crazy and weird! Everyone NEEDS to have their eye on you! So...WATCH OUT!**

**250- higher- YOU FAILED! Now calm down. What? You have a death list and I'm on it! Don't worry! I have a nice jacket for you! Made of buckles and chains! Enjoy your straight- I MEAN...NEW jacket! Wait. What? I'm not putting a needle and ejecting liquid into you! Yep. You want to close your eye? Ok! Just close them nicely and sweet dreams!**

* * *

**THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN! Anyway HAPPY ANNI TO WAFFIE!**

**What was YOUR score? **

**I got a 256...Yeah. Wafflegirl I'M NOT LYING!**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


End file.
